1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club which can be easily swung and can obtain a long carry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood type golf clubs such as a driver, a fairway wood or the like, are required a carry performance which can hit a ball farther. In general, the carry can be effectively improved by increasing an initial velocity of a hit ball. In order to increase the initial velocity of the hit ball, an improvement of a repulsion performance of a club head, an increase of a kinetic energy of the head obtained by increasing a weight of the club head and an improvement of a head speed obtained by elongating a club are proposed.
However, the repulsion performance of the club head tends to be regulated by USGA and R&A. Accordingly, the club head in which the repulsion performance is largely improved can not be used in an official competition in the future.
Further, the other two methods tend to make it hard to swing the club. For example, the club having a long entire length is hard to be swung, and makes it hard to control a face of the club head. In particular, a lot of golfers tend to hit the ball in a state in which the face is opened, and there tends to be generated a slice ball in which the hit ball flies in a rightward direction (hereinafter in the present specification, the descriptions are given on the basis of a right-handed golfer unless otherwise noted).
Thus, the inventors have tried to achieve both an improvement of a head speed and an easiness of a swing on the basis of an elongation of the club.
The inventors have found that there are two moments which particularly affect the easiness of the swing during a series of swing motions from a backswing (a take back) to a ball impact. One is a moment corresponding to a start of the backswing at which the stationary golf club is moved, and the other is a moment just before the ball is impacted. In both of the moments, a position near a right hand end of the golfer holding a grip forms a supporting point (in other words, a center of a rotational motion of the club). Accordingly, the inventors have found that the swing easiness of the club can be improved by improving an operability of the club at these two moments.